


Their obedient servant

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Personal Grooming, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Self-preparation for anal sex, Spitroasting, Submission, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Coran leaned closer to the mirror, making sure his mustache was perfect.  Alfor and Melenor had told him to get ready for tonight, that they had something special planned, but hadn't given him any details.  However, there had been a sparkle in the king's eye that let Coran know it would be a memorable night indeed.  Accordingly, he'd prepared as thoroughly as he could - he'd showered, shaved, manscaped to perfection, and put on just a dab of krallnung perfume.  He'd arranged his hair with one lock falling artfully over his eye so he would look perfectly elegant, as befitted a high-ranking servant of the king and queen.  The fact that he was also their concubine was not generally known, and would cause considerable scandal if it was revealed, so Coran was discreet.  On the outside, he could be dignified and professional - it was only once they were alone together that he could become their willing servant in other ways.





	Their obedient servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonymaloney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/gifts).



Coran leaned closer to the mirror, making sure his mustache was perfect. Alfor and Melenor had told him to get ready for tonight, that they had something special planned, but hadn't given him any details. However, there had been a sparkle in the king's eye that let Coran know it would be a memorable night indeed. Accordingly, he'd prepared as thoroughly as he could - he'd showered, shaved, manscaped to perfection, and put on just a dab of krallnung perfume. He'd arranged his hair with one lock falling artfully over his eye so he would look perfectly elegant, as befitted a high-ranking servant of the king and queen. The fact that he was also their concubine was not generally known, and would cause considerable scandal if it was revealed, so Coran was discreet. On the outside, he could be dignified and professional - it was only once they were alone together that he could become their willing servant in other ways.

There was just one final touch required before he would go and present himself at their bedchamber. He would prepare in case King Alfor might do him the honour of fucking his ass this evening. A generous coating of oil glistened on his fingers as he bent over just enough to slick his back passage, which he had already ensured was clean enough to eat off of. He circled his hole with well-lubed fingers, sliding one and then a second inside himself to make sure he was completely ready. At last, when he felt like he was thoroughly wet inside and out, he gave his hands a wash and then dressed in his uniform. No one would know the secrets that clothing concealed except the king and queen, who would be expecting him soon. 

Coran walked briskly (and carefully) to their room in the castle, acutely aware of the slippery oil that made each step send a shiver up his spine. He was more than a little excited, curious to see what the surprise was they had promised, and eager as always for the chance to spend the night with them. He paused for a tick to compose himself, and then knocked.

The door slid open, revealed Alfor standing there. He was in his dressing gown, looking relaxed and comfortable, and he smiled at the sight of Coran. "Ah, good, you're here! Come on in," the king said, beckoning him through the door and into the private chambers beyond. "Darling, Coran's here," he called, and Melenor appeared in the archway that opened towards the bedroom. The queen was similarly wrapped in a dressing gown, hers more filmy and trimmed with soft arbithok fur, and her long hair was loose and flowing over her shoulders. 

"Your highnesses," Coran said, making a polite bow to each of them. It wasn't necessary to stand on such formality, especially when there was no one else to see, but it pleased him, and them, to follow the steps of this dance. It was a voluntary gesture of respect and submission, not one forced upon them by the conventions of society and pressures of the Altean court. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"Only all day," Alfor said, smiling. "We've been very eager to have you join us tonight."

Coran blushed. The idea of the king and queen longing to see him, even being excited at the prospect, was both thrilling and a little embarrassing. They might be friends, but there was still a considerable gap between them socially, and it always amazed Coran when they showered him with so much affection. "I've been longing to see you both as well," he said, with a modest smile in return.

"Come over here," Melenor said, stretching out her hand towards him. She had a more playful look as she drew Coran closer and tilted her head up for a kiss, which he gladly delivered. When Alfor came to join them, embracing Coran from behind and brushing his hair aside so he could kiss the back of his neck, it felt like being completely surrounded in love and affection. After a few more kisses for the queen, he turned so that he could return the king's gesture as well. But soon they all needed more - their kisses growing more heated, more passionate, as both Alfor and Melenor worked to help disrobe Coran, unfastening and removing his clothing piece by piece.

Before long they had him stripped down to his underwear, and were all but pulling him into the bedroom. Not that they needed to pull very hard - Coran was as excited as they were, and required no urging to tell him what to do. With a combination of breathless excitement and laughter they fell into the huge bed, winding up with Coran in the middle, Alfor on his left and Melenor to his right. He gasped as Alfor bent his head over his chest, teasing and sucking at his nipples until they were hard, even as Melenor kissed him and toyed with his hair. "You made yourself look especially pretty for us tonight, didn't you?" she said. "And you smell so delicious..."

Coran nodded, then gave a sharp hiss as Alfor gently bit at one of his nipples. "I... I wanted you to be pleased, your highness."

"Oh, I am _very_ pleased," she replied with a grin. "So pleased that I have a special surprise for you."

"Ah yes, the surprise," Alfor said, lifting his head. "Are you ready for this, Coran?"

"I'm happy to accept whatever you offer me, sire," he said, uncertain what it could possibly be, but excited to find out.

"It's Melenor who will be making the offer - I'm just fortunate enough to be here to watch. I can't wait to see the look on your face," the king said with a lustful smirk. "Show him, Mel."

With a matching smile, the queen took Coran's hand and placed it at her breast so that it slid inside her robe, slowly pushing it open as she guided his touch over her soft skin. He toyed with her nipple for a few ticks, and while she smiled, it was plain her goal was elsewhere, and she kept moving him onwards. So far this was very nice, but nothing particularly surprising to Coran - indeed, it was a journey he was intimately acquainted with. But as she steered him further down, over her stomach, and down almost to the point where he would have expected to encounter her soft tuft of pale hair, instead he was greeted by a generous handful of cock. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at her. The queen giggled, tossing her robe aside to give him the full view. "Do you like it?"

"It's... very impressive, your highness," Coran said, gazing at her in wonder, his hand still wrapped around the shaft of her newly-formed cock. She must have been using her shapeshifting abilities - although Coran wasn't an expert on how they worked, he suspected that this transformation must have required considerable skill. 

Alfor chuckled at his reaction. "She's been practicing for quintants. And of course, I had to test it out and make sure everything was just perfect for you," he added, running his hand down Coran's back. 

Coran could imagine what that testing process must have involved, and blushed again. "It's so large," he blurted out, and then realized that might seem like he was insulting Alfor's own endowment in that regard. "Much like yours, your highness," he added swiftly.

"Oh yes," Alfor said with a grin, fortunately not seeming insulted in the slightest. "She absolutely insisted on making sure it was bigger than mine. My wife is very competitive."

"I thought it would be an enjoyable challenge for you," Melenor told Coran. "But you can tell me if it's too much."

"N-no," Coran stammered, "I think it should be... quite manageable." He was still stroking her cock, savouring the feel of its hot weight in his hand, enjoying the way it contrasted with her feminine figure. 

"Good," said Melenor. "Now get on your back so I can fuck you." There was a bit of an edge to her voice that hadn't been there before, as she ordered him into position. Coran immediately obeyed, rolling over and spreading his legs. Alfor slid out of the way to give him room, but stayed nearby, watching them with interest.

Melenor moved to kneel between his parted thighs, her huge cock jutting up eagerly. "Now, did you get ready like we asked?"

Coran nodded, at a loss for words for once.

"Very good," she told him. "Then you'll be ready for what I'm about to give you." She guided her cock to rest at the entrance to his ass, rubbing its head in little circles. "Mmm, you're already all wet for me," the queen said, and gave a little nudge with her hips, sliding her tip inside him. Coran gasped, reaching for his own cock to help, but Alfor got there first. 

"Let me take care of that for you," said the king, gripping Coran's dick and giving it a few light strokes as his wife continued working her way into his ass. Coran found himself whimpering at the combination of sensations - the stretch of taking such a massive cock, the swirl of Alfor's thumb over his sensitive head, the way they were both looking at him with so much care and desire... He squirmed, all but overwhelmed by the intensity of it all.

"How does it feel, Coran?" Melenor was halfway inside him now, the thickest part of her cock making his ring burn despite how well he'd oiled himself earlier.

"Ohhh, your highness!" He trembled, biting his lip, not sure if he could speak coherently.

"Say it," Alfor told him. "She's waiting. Don't make her wait, Coran." 

"It's so good!" he managed to gasp. "I need more..."

Melenor smiled. "That, I can certainly give you." With a firm but gentle thrust she slid the rest of the way into him, until she was completely buried in his ass. Coran had never felt so full, but somehow he hoped there was still more to come. He turned his gaze to Alfor, pleading with him without words.

"Still need more?" The king brushed Coran's long coppery hair back from his face, smiling down at him, then gripped it more tightly, tugging his head to one side. "Open your mouth for me."

Coran did as he was bidden, turning his head and parting his lips so that Alfor could kneel beside him and bring his dick to his waiting mouth. Soon he was stuffed from both ends, and as incredible as that felt, it was even better to know that he was giving pleasure to both of them at once. 

Melenor's steady, tender thrusts were matched by Alfor's more rough and vigorous ones, and Coran embraced them both, accepting everything they wanted to give him with willing, eager submission. Alfor's hand knotted in his hair, Melenor's more gentle touch to the muscles of his stomach, and the driving force of both their cocks all combined to build up to an overwhelming burst of pleasure. Coran shuddered, his cock jerking frantically as Melenor slammed into him for a final thrust, spilling her load inside him. Alfor was last to finish, gushing into Coran's throat with a harsh groan. 

They lay tangled together for a while, Melenor and Alfor kissing and caressing Coran until he had recovered enough to return their gestures of affection. "That was incredible," he whispered, still more than a little awestruck. 

"Yes but the important question," Melenor said with a smile, "is did you like my cock better, or Alfor's?" 

Coran stammered, unable to answer that question in any reasonable way, until they took mercy on him and both kissed him. "Don't worry, we would never really make you choose," Melenor told him, snuggling in closer. 

"If you think that's something, maybe next time we should both fuck your ass," Alfor suggested, and they both laughed as Coran's jaw dropped slightly and his blush spread even further down his chest. "Do you think you could take it?"

"Anything for you, your highnesses," Coran said, and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
